staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.35 „Domator" - Rady na życzenie 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Oddajcie mi dziecko", cz. 1-dramat obyczajowy produkcji amerykańskiej 11.00 „Domator" - Ciastka i ciasteczka 11.10 W Europie nowożytnej - Pod rządami oligarchii magnackiej 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą - kl. VI - Mądrej głowie 13.30 Fizyka - sem. III -światło 14.00 Biologia - sem. III: Znaczenie genetyki w gospodarce i życiu człowieka 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy: - Ograniczenie strat ciepła w szklarni (1) 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą: Spotkania z literaturą - Juliusz Słowacki - człowiek i twórca 15.30 Dla maturzystów: Kim być? 16.20 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Tik - Tak" 16.50 Kino Tik-Taka: „Cudowna podróż" - serial animowany prod. austriackiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia" - Królestwo złotych łez - Rumunia 17.45 „Klinika zdrowego człowieka" 18.15 Program publicystyczny 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody kocurka Da-miana" 19.10 „Od A do Z" - „Z" - jak zasilanie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Oddajcie mi dziecko" (1) - dramat obyczajowy prod. USA, reż. James Sadwith wyk.: James Williams, Bruce Weitz, John Shea 21.50 Sport 22.00 „Racje" - program dok. 22.30 „Ring rock in gospel" - program rozrywkowy 22.45 Echa dnia 23.05 Język rosyjski (9) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (39) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Klub ludzi z przeszłością 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna - z Sanktuarium Matki Boskiej Piekarskiej 18.50 „Czarno na białym" - przegląd PKF 19.30 „Kolorowy zawrót głowy" - magazyn narciarski 20.00 „Polacy" - „Lebenstein" - film dok. 20.45 Zakręt - program kabaretowy 21.00 W kręgu sztuki: „Dzieje fotografii" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.50 „Karczma na bagnach" - film TP -reż. Zygmunt Lech w roli gł. Eugeniusz Kujawski 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 The Playground Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Rugby Union 15.40 Cartoons 15.50 Green Claws 16.05 Ewoks 16.20 Happy Families 16.35 Ipso Facto 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Dad's Army 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News Weather 21.30 Screen One Special: First and Last 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 A Moment in Time 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Charley Chase: Manhattan Monkey Business 10.50 Man and His Mate 12.05 Journey to the Fourth World 12.55 See Hear! 13.20 Gran 13.25 Animal Fair 13.35 History on Your Doorstep 14.00 News Weather followed by A Policewoman's Lot 14.40 Wood Works with Blizzard 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Advice Shop 17.30 Watchdog 18.00 Tarzan and His Mate 19.30 South Africa under the Skin 20.00 The Last Launch 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Red Dwarf III ... the Saga Continuums: 5: Timeslides 21.30 Made in Latin America 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Talk of the 80s 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Senior Service 14.15 Exmoor Village 14.45 Black Forest Clinic 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 I Love Lucy 18.30 The Survivors' Guide 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Images 20.30 4 What It's Worth 21.00 Bandung File 22.00 One Night Stand 22.30 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 23.15 Big World 0.15 Film: Cul De Sac 2.15 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku